Kisaragi Recital
by 4everwriter
Summary: When Momo has a nightmare, who else to give her comfort but the Onii-chan himself? Two-shot as of now... featuring: the Kisaragi siblings!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Kagepro.**_

 _She was at beach. Mama was reading a book, and Shintaro Nii-chan was building a sandcastle, and quite an impressive one, she noted. She was in the water, attempting to learn how to swim by herself. Maybe then, Mama and Daddy would see that she was smart as Shintaro Nii-chan too. Once she was able to float in the water and kick her legs once without sinking, she started going out deeper into the sea. She laughed, loving the feeling of floating in the water. She looked back, and called out,_

 _"Daddy! Look at me!"_

 _Daddy looked up after finishing a water bottle. Suddenly, instead of the proud eyes she thought he would have, they widened._

 _"Momo! Come back here!" He cried out, fear in his eyes. She tilted her head the best she could. Why...?_

 _When she looked forward again, she realized what he meant and screamed. A large wave. It was about to gulp her up. She could feel terror all over her body. The wave looked like a giant monster. She felt her voice going hoarse. Just then, she felt two arms wrapped around her waist. Daddy. Why was he out here? Before she could asked Daddy, the wave turned to a scary snake and swallow her up with Daddy. The last thing she saw was the fear and tears in Mama's eyes, and the unusual panic and emotions on Shintaro Nii-chan's face. Then, she fell into the red sea and her eyes drifted close, though her mouth continued to cry out,_

 _"Daddy! Daddy!"_

"... Don't worry, everything's alright now..." Momo had a hard time opening her eyes, but her ears heard the words softly murmured.

 _Daddy?_

Momo tried turning her body around in her bed to see him, but the darkness of the room stopped her. She could only faintly see a figure pulling her blankets over her and gently, slowly combing out the tangles in her hair with their hand. For a moment, when she squinted, she thought she saw Daddy giving her his familiar calming smile, but that couldn't be right. Confused, Momo muttered out,

"Who...?"

"Sh... Go back to sleep now," His voice gave her one last pat on the head before leaving something on her desk. Then she heard him whisper quietly,

"You know what to do, Ene."

Ah. So that was the culprit.

A soothing, familiar melody started playing. Before the door closed and she drifted back into a more peaceful, happier dream with the Dan, she whispered back,

"Thank you, Onii-chan."

"... Yeah."

The next day, Momo skipped into the Dan's living room, back from school, where she found Shintaro on the couch and arguing with Ene. Shintaro looked up from his phone to see who it was and said in his dull tone as usual,

"Oh, Momo. Welcome back."

"Eh... What's up with your dull reaction?" She pouted for a moment before pulling out a paper. "Look! I got an 80% on that science test that you and Ene helped me study for!"

Shintaro gave a slight grin. "That's great," he commented, but then grumbled out, "Though Ene barely did a thing." The cyber girl smirked at him as she cheered,

"I knew you could do it, little sister! Now let's go out and celebrate by emptying out Master's wallet!"

"O-oi, Ene!"

Momo laughed at their bickering, then took out a plate of cookies. "Here, Onii-chan. A thank you gift for your help!"

Shintaro cringed. "D-did you make it, Momo?"

She grinned proudly. "Yep! Kido taught me how to make it, and I added one little ingredient that... Daddy... always used..."

Shintaro paused for a moment. Then, he grabbed one, to Momo and Ene's surprise. As he ate it, Momo saw his eyes widened for a millisecond before he gave a small, sad smile.

"Tastes just like Dad's..." he muttered, then said out loud,

"Not bad." Momo flinched as he ruffled her hair a bit.

"Eh?! Really?!" Ene exclaimed, in disbelief. Shintaro nodded as a sunny smile spread onto Momo's face.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" She cheered. He grinned, but then it started to falter once she added,

"Now to celebrate my awesome grade and baking debut, let's go out and empty out Onii-chan's wallet!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Oi! Momo! Ene! Stop!"

And as Shintaro chased her around, she couldn't help but think,

 _Thank you, Onii-chan._

 _ **... Momo and Shintaro have a wonderful family, don't you think? Well, anyways, thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Kagepro.**_

" _Daddy! Daddy!"_

Shintaro heard Momo cried out one night, as he was going to the bathroom. He flinched, not knowing what to do. He knew that their dad's death had greatly affected Momo more than himself, and that she would frequently get dreams about him, as he would get dreams of _her._ But despite his 168 IQ, he didn't know what to do at this moment. Should he ignore her cried and go back to his room? Should he called their mom over to her? Or should he be the one to comfort her? The last choice scared him the most. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Ene made the choice for him.

"Master, aren't you going to help her?" Her voice questioned him sharply. Shintaro averted his eyes from her nervously.

"I-I don't think I should-"

"GO." Ene glared at him uncharacteristically. He flinched again, but sighed and slowly trudged towards Momo's room. Once he stood in front of her door, he grumbled,

"What do I do now, Ene? Her door is closed."

Ene hissed back, "Then you open it, Baka Master! What else?"

Finally gaining the courage to talk back, he retorted, "Besides why would you care so much?"

Ene stared at him for a moment. Shintaro could she some kind of emotion in her eyes, but, what?

"Just go," she answered back, her soft tone contrasting to the sharp voice she just had and the usual enthusiasm she just happened to lack right now.

Not bothering to ask anymore questions, he quietly opened the door, before seeing faintly Momo's figure in the darkness. Once again, he had another decision to make. Should he open the lights? Or leave them closed? And once again, Ene got the solution, by adding a light glow to the phone in his hand, bright enough to be able to see, but not enough to wake the idol up.

Shintaro looked at Momo's turning and twisting body. Her expression seemed tight and upset. He could still hear her murmuring sadly,

" _Daddy... Daddy.."_

In that instant, Shintaro could remember past memories of the ocean. Of him building a sandcastle, Mom pretending to read a book while hiding her phone as she looked up Christmas gifts for him and his sister, Dad taking a break from playing in the sea with Momo, and her swimming out deeper and deeper into the ocean. Then, he could see the giant wave swallowing her and Dad, Mom's screams for help, and the panic he had felt, scared for his sister and dad.

"Momo..." Shintaro murmured, forgetting all about Ene in his hand. He walked towards her, paused, and then decided to do what their dad used to do for them when they were little. He pulled up her blanket to cover over her shaking body, then slowly, but gently, combed out the tangles in her hair. Then, he whispered softly,

"Don't worry, everything's alright now..."

Shintaro could see Momo turning her body around to face him, squinting, and her shoulders losing all its previous tension. He gave a little smile filled with relief.

"Who...?" She muttered out, unable to finish her question.

"Sh... Go back to sleep now," He gave her a little pat on the head before turning to leave. Suddenly, he remembered one more little detail.

He placed his phone on her desk and quietly called out,

"You know what to do, Ene."

He heard a soothing, familiar melody starting to play, and knew that Ene understood. And before he closed the door and see her drift back into a hopefully more peaceful, happier dream, he heard her whisper,

"Thank you, Onii-chan."

 _Don't worry, Momo. As long you have me by your side, and Ene and the rest of the Dan, you will never have to be afraid anymore. You will never have to be alone anymore._

"... Yeah."

The next day, as Shintaro and Ene were once again having a pointless argument in the Dan's living room, Momo skipped in.

"Oh. Momo. Welcome back." He greeted her.

"Eh... What's up with your dull reaction?" She pouted for a moment before pulling out a paper. "Look! I got an 80% on that science test that you and Ene helped me study for!"

Shintaro gave her a slight grin. "That's great," he commented before realizing that something was wrong. _But Ene didn't do anything!_ "Though Ene barely did a thing."

Ene smirked at him. "I knew you could do it, little sister! Now let's go out and celebrate by emptying out Master's wallet!"

 _Wait a second, when did his wallet get in the conversation?!_

"O-oi, Ene!" He was starting to get nervous. Then, he heard Momo laughing and looked at her. She caught him staring and took out a plate of cookies.

"Here, Onii-chan. A thank you gift for your help!"

Uh oh. This wasn't good. Every time Momo stepped in the kitchen, the only thing boiling was trouble. Ever since they were little, she could never make a decent dish without getting someone sick or in the hospital.

Shintaro cringed. "D-did you make it, Momo?" He squeaked out nervously, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Luckily, she didn't. "Yep!" She grinned proudly. "Kido taught me how to make it, and I added one little ingredient that... Daddy... always used..."

Although she was still smiling, Shintaro noticed that it started to falter. He could understand. When their dad was still alive, he would always bake cookies every Saturday and Momo would "help" him. She stayed in the kitchen watching him work his magic and he would always ask her to put in the special ingredient. Then, once the cookies were done, no matter how hungry she was, Momo would always gather the whole family together in the living room, take out three of the biggest, best looking cookies, and make him, their mom, and dad eat it first. And now, without thinking, he grabbed one of the cookies off the plate and ate it.

As he ate it, he could barely see Momo and Ene's surprised expressions. In his mind, the only thing he could see was their dad, giving his familiar calming smile, and saying in that comforting, lost voice that he would never hear again,

 _"Be the best brother you can for Momo, okay, Shintaro?"_

Shintaro gave a small, sad smile. "Tastes just like Dad's..." he muttered. Then, out loud, he said,

"Not bad."

"Eh?! Really?!" Ene exclaimed as he ruffled Momo's hair a bit. As he nodded, he saw a sunny smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" She cheered. He grinned, but then it fell once she added,

"Now to celebrate my awesome grade and baking debut, let's go out and empty out Onii-chan's wallet!"

Yeah!"

"Oi! Momo! Ene! Stop!"

And as Shintaro chased her around, he couldn't help but think,

 _I will never let you feel pain ever again, Momo. After all, I am your Onii-chan._

 _ **... Is it wrong to feel jealous of their family, imperfect as it is? I mean, even though their dad died, at least we all know how much he loved and cared for them, enough to risk his life to save one of them. As usual, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
